Quest:A Book of Secrets
|Desc = The man, who introduces himself as Arlarn, shows you several nasty gashes along his right side and tells you that he foolishly ventured into the cave in search of a book he knew to be hidden in its depths. |Req = and |Saga = |Diff = 3+ at MR 70 |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information Early one spring afternoon, while exploring the area surrounding Tar Lake, you happen upon a wounded young man resting outside the broad, vine-entangled mouth of a cave. He introduces himself as Arlarn, and tells you he had ventured into the cave to retrieve a book, only to be attacked by numerous armoured scavengers and lose it. He asks if you could possibly go in and find it for him. You may either: * Decline to get involved, at which point the quest ends, or * Tell him you're interested. **He tells you that should you be successful, he is willing to split half the reward when he presents the book to the one who hired him. He also informs you that the book should be near a large pool at the eastern end of the cave, along with his pack that he left behind. **At this point, Arlarn leaves, saying that he will wait for you at the nearby town of North Oak. You proceed to the entrance of the cave. There is a TRAVEL option; however, if you leave, you won't be able to come back and finish this quest. Tips * The thievery skill will get you a little bit of extra gold. Prerequisites and . Map * S - Start * T - Use thievery here * L - Bone-littered chamber w/ loot * C - Empty chest, nothing here * ? - Tallys' scribblings * P - Large pool Text Directions Walkthrough In the cave, you will encounter either a lone armoured scavenger, or groups of 3 to 4 , though you fight them individually. * . Around the central area of the cave (marked on the map with a T), you will come across scattered bones and two human skulls. * Use the THIEVERY skill here to find ~10-15 gold tokens. You will receive 8 XP to Thievery. If you keep proceeding along the bottom right path, you will come to a small bone-littered chamber with some ordinary loot to be found inside. Going along the upper right path will lead you to the eastern end of the cave. Curiously enough, at the area marked with a '?' you will find '...Tallys was here...' scratched into the wall. At the most eastern end of the cave is the large pool of water, where you will find both and the . * At this point, you will get attacked by four armoured scavengers, fought individually: ** . *A massive armoured scavenger will charge at you out of the shadows, roll a (consequences of failure unconfirmed). ** . A second massive armoured scavenger prepares to engage you, when it is killed by a single arrow from a bearded man. He introduces himself as Kolrenn, a local hunter, and offers to clear out the rest of the cave for you. You may: * Politely refuse him **He leaves the cave, trusting that you will finish what you started. However, since the encounters are generated at random and there isn't a set number, you can't actually wipe out all the armoured scavengers. You can just make your way out of the cave. *Accept and let him clear out the rest of the cave **You won't encounter any more armoured scavengers on your way out. On your way to North Oak, you meet Kolrenn again. He gives you directions to North Oak (which for some reason are much simpler than the ones Arlarn originally gave you), and bids you a good day. After you meet up with Arlarn, he gives you 500 gold tokens as a reward. Rewards ;For searching the scattered bones and skulls: * 8 XP to thievery and ~10-15 gold ;Killing the armoured scavengers in the cave: * At least 20+ combat XP ;For completing the quest: * 500 gold from Arlarn * 256 general XP * 16 XP to AS&P